mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Icecrystal-Tower
Icecrystal-Tower '''is the 7th course in Super Mario 74 and is located in the same room as Stalagmite Cave. As the name suggests, the level is this game's ice stage and is primarily a giant tower. The level spirals around a central tower which many big platforms with stuff on them. That being said, this is one of the more linear stages of the hack, as Mario must reclimb the tower multiple times to get all the stars. This level is also home to the Whomp King, which is the first mini-boss in the hack. In Super Mario 74 Extreme Edition, Melting Icecrystal-Tower replaces this level, which is the mirrored version of this stage including many holes on the platforms, also removing the metal box to the pillar where the Whomp King is, making the boss battle much harder than before, representing the tower "melting", making the level much harder. Levels '''Star 1: Rematch with King Whomp Mario starts on the lowest level of the tower, directly in front of a Goomba (who will instantly attack Mario). If Mario looks above him, he can see the tiny platform that the Whomp King stands on, which base is next to the start. In order to ascend the tower look for the pillar connecting the platform he is on with the one higher and Triple jump to it, then long jump to the next big platform. Mario must continue to jumping on more pillars which are connected to more main platforms to ascend even higher. These platforms go in a spiral pattern around the main pillar. The first pillar is directly behind Mario when he begins and leads to an area with frozen lava. Go around the lake and ascend the next two pillars with double jumps and some long jumps. This leads to a platform with a couple of goombas and the red coin star spawn. Triple jump to the floating box that leads to the platform with a few holes as well as a Chuckya and Whomp. Again, locate the side of the main tower and jump to the stones that jut out of the side. From here, you can see the path to the Whomp King. Long jump or use a Spindrift to get to the small platforms leading to it. The King Whomp fight is challenging, as if at any time you fall off the platform, the entire battle resets. There are a couple of ways to make sure you don't fall. First, the metal box right before him is fair game, so if you can make the king fall the opposite direction, Mario can recover onto the box. Also, Mario can grab the edge after jumping off his back after getting a hit as well as running slightly towards his face after ground pounding him, which will alloy you to stay on. The Whomp jump trick is incredibly useful here. If you ground pound as he is falling, Mario will phase through him and still get the hit. Star 2: Waters of Pain Head towards the chilly lava lake on the second level of the tower. You should notice the "!" block in the middle of the water, which contains the star. There are also a few very small stepping stones, but they do not seem to help when trying to get the star. The easiest way is to long jump (or slide kick) from the side closest to the edge of the level, aiming for under the box. Even if you get hit by the water, you hopefully should still break the box. If you miss, try to land on top of the box, as you can ground pound the top and obtain the star. Star 3: Almost the Top Now it is time for Mario to scale the tower...even though there is not much more of it after where the Whomp King was located. Climb back up tower to where the platforms leading to King Whomp were, and continue climbing the tower. There should only be a few more platforms until you see a larger indentation in the tower that Mario can wall kick up. On top of this is a ring of snow with the star somewhere on it. Mario can climb further, but that is for a different star and utilizes the Wing Cap. Star 4: Frozen Red Coins For this stage, Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the level. None of the coins are located past the wall jumping section that leads to star 3. The locations are as follows: # In between the first and second main platforms. Mario must jump from the second platform the land on the first to obtain it. # A stone in the cold lava lake # On the edge of the cold lava lake # On a hidden ledge at the edge of the cold lava lake platform # Edge of the platform with the pits # Over a hole on the platform with pits # On a small platform leading to the Whomp King # Over the broken "bridge" leading to the top of the tower. BEWARE of this coin, the camera change when getting the 100th coin or 8th red can kill you When you get the 8th coin, the star appears on the platform with the stone center with the Goombas Star 5: How High Can You Get? ' Normally Requires Wing Cap! '''Now it is time to reach the real summit of the Icecrystal-Tower! Head back up to where Star 3 was located and locate the closest platform which is high above the star. It is quite hard to see and may require first person view to locate the start. The only ways to reach the first one is by doing a high jump (side jump or triple jump) and wall kicking off the tower to grab the edge, or jumping on the Fly Guy there and landing on it. This platform contains a Wing Cap. If Mario Triple jumps with the cap, he will gain enough height to reach the next couple of platforms. Each one contains a block with coins, the amount which increases with each one. After the third block, the platforms go in the other direction and has a platform which contains a 1-Up. From, jump onto the tower and wall kick to the very top. This is also where the '''Blue Coin Switch '''is located. Continue jumping to the higher platforms until you obtain the star. Sometimes when jumping with the wing cap at higher altitudes, Mario will not get the full heigh. If this happens, go back to the platform you jumped from and try again. '''Star 6: Very Well Hidden Star' '''Requires Wing Cap! '''This star is located directly under the platform Mario starts on. In order to reach it, use the Wing Cap to fly under the level. It is best to land at to the start before attempting to fly to get the star, so you aren't going at an uncontrollable speed. Enemies * Whomp * Goomba * Spindrift * Chuckya * Fly Guy Category:Level Category:Super Mario 74 Location Category:Super Mario 74 Category:Snowscape Category:Mountains Category:Music-Mario 64 Category:Location